Up in Arms
Category:BCNM Mobs Treasure Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=2%| |width=2%| |width=2%| |width=2%| |} Notes *Fe'e uses Sea Monk special attacks. It is susceptible to Lullaby, Bind, Blind, Gravity, Repose, and Sleep. (Even without Elemental Seal.) *Lullaby only sticks 3-5 times, and will last for 2 to 15 seconds. :*I found this to be false. With decent CHR+ gear (75 gear synced down) and an Apollo's staff, I was able to land 9 Lullaby before my first resist, and only the 7th and 8th had reduced time. *Has around 7000 to 7500 HP. *As damage is dealt to Fe'e, its tentacles start to break. This happens six times, and the chat log will notify you about it in the following manner: "One of the sea creature's tentacles has been wounded." When the last tentacle is wounded, it will say "All of the sea creature's tentacles have been wounded." :*At first, Fe'e will attack you with weak hits, though it's capable of hitting many times in one turn. As its tentacles become wounded, his attacks become less numerous, but capable of inflicting more damage per hit. :*When all of its tentacles are wounded, it will replace its standard physical attack with an attack that has the same animation that Ink Jet uses. This new attack is recorded in the log as a standard attack ("Fe'e hits Player for X points of damage"), but it will be treated as magical damage (it will bypass things like Invincible, Perfect Dodge, and Utsusemi) and also has a knockback effect. This new attack can hit for upwards to approximately 200-300 damage. By this point, its TP regeneration rate will skyrocket, so beware. *Beware of getting hit by its attacks, especially if you're working with a mage-based strategy. Critical hits can cause more than 750 damage. *A Bibiki Seashell can intimidate it frequently. Having one will most likely intimidate Fe'e about 3-5 times, and POSSIBLY up to 10-15 times per battle. Extremely useful if you're using a straight tanking method. (This of course, depends on how well the person holds hate, and how long the battle lasts). *If you plan to use the Sleep-Nuke-Strategy, be aware to fight it on Darksday, so your Sleep spells stick better. A Dark Staff / Pluto's Staff or Light Staff / Apollo's Staff also helps quite a bit in this battle. *The Dec. 20, 2006 update added the weapon Kraken Club to the BCNM reward table. Source *Fe'e drops 15,000 gil. Strategy Strategies Videos See the Video page. Historical Background The Samoans had a very rich culture and mythology, believing that their islands and they themselves were the creation of the god Tagaoloa. They also had a diverse pantheon of other gods, including Fe'e, the War-God. Samoan mythology depicts Fe'e as a huge octopus, living under the sea with his tentacles reaching to the far corners of the known world like a huge compass. Believed to cause thunderstorms by his very voice, the Samoan king's diviners would listen to thunder and discern if it was auspicious to go to war or not.